tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Stormwind (SG)
This entry is for the Shattered Glass version of the Transformers Weatherbot character. For the main universe version, see Stormwind. For the admin who plays her, see Carrie. "Feel the fury of nature, baby!" Dedicated, focused, and grave, STORMWIND takes her job and the leadership of the Weatherbots with intense gravity. She is a quiet type, who says little, and is as quiet as possible when she does talk. Solemn and level-headed in all circumstances, she acts as a calming presence to some of the more exuberant Autobot forces. She takes her job, to analyze and study the weather patterns of Cybertron and Earth, very seriously, and spends almost every waking moment formulating new ways to use atmospheric conditions against her enemies, the Decepticons. While she prefers Cybertron, she looks forward to developing ways to use Earth’s unique meterology against it. She seldom smiles, and the only pleasure she seems to garner is that of destroying her opponents (or anyone else in her way) with the power of lightning. In preparation of going to Earth, she was built with a Chevrolet Suburban almode with a long trailer. As Weatherbot Commander, she is equipped with Doppler and Nexrad radar in both modes, with the potential ability to uplink to the GOES-8 and other weather satellites in orbit around the Earth. Her main weapon in robot mode is her capacity to attract lightning bolts to the CB antennas which sit on her shoulders and fire them at her opponents. On Cybertron she also has the ability to trigger acid and iconic storms, burning or electrically frying anyone in the area. She carries a laser pistol in robot mode, and has a rocket launcher mounted on her roof in her altmode. As a commander, she is honored for her abilities as a leader, scientist, and warrior, and her troops follow her out of loyalty and respect, not (just) fear. Her command of every situation creates confidence in her allies and trepidation in her foes. With the other Weatherbots, she merges to form EF-5 as the powerful right arm. History 'Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History:' Stormwind and the other Weatherbots were built by Wheeljack to capitalize on the unique meterological features of Earth. A team tasked with creating natural disasters, the evil Weatherbots plan to scour the Earth of its natural life so it can be reborn as New Cybertron. In preparation for her role on Earth, Stormwind mastered the weather patterns on Cybertron, destroying large areas with acid and ionic rain. 'MUX History:' When the TP began, Stormwind and her Weatherbot sisters prepared to head to Earth on the Ark. However, they missed the launch, and are now involved in the fight to defend Cybertron from a horde of invading Junkions. In 2013, the Weatherbots were moved to the Autobot Infantry division. OOC Notes Logs Players The Shattered Glass version of Stormwind was created by Bzero and the Director of the MUX. ---- Category:SG-Autobots Category:SG-Autobot Infantry Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rainmakers Category:Scientists Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-Only Category:Transformers Category:Weatherbots